A wide range of vehicles and methods are known for transporting human subjects. It is well known that circumstances arise under which it is useful or even critical that the operator of the vehicle be alerted to the occurrence of a particular state (such as engine failure, for example) or to the desirability of a particular course of action (‘fasten seat belt’).
Sometimes, because of the disability or lack of concentration of the operator, a visual or auditory warning or alert may be ineffectual. Tactile alarms are known in the art where a small vibrator is placed against the skin of the rider. In traveling over rough terrain, however, the rider may not notice the small vibrations against his/her skin. In addition, such an alarm must typically be attached to the rider's body in order for it to work